Previously, many different types of flexible linear means have been provided for regulating windows in vehicle doors. However, most of such prior devices required special rigid means for guiding the flexible linear means, particularly in the direction that they would regulate or reciprocate the window to which they were attached. Such regulators either had to be installed in the door during or prior to its complete assembly, or had to be mounted on a rigid frame which could be placed into the door or wall to insure proper guiding of the flexible linear means. These flexible linear means usually were provided with notches or teeth to insure their positive drive. However, closed loops which had portions wrapped around pulleys, reels or drums, also in most instances required rigid guides for their vertical reaches that were connected to the windows, particularly if the windows were not provided with their own guide means. Furthermore, although there are a few recent devices which permit flexible linear driving means, such as cables or tapes, to be flexed to compensate for arcuate paths of convex windows in vehicle doors, rigid frames still were provided for the window regulator assemblies, and particularly rigid guides for the carriers for the windows, which carriers were attached to the reach of cable or tape that positively reciprocated the windows.